


A Hopeful Transmission

by ExcusemewhileIwagmytail



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, F/M, Garage Au, I couldn't help it!, M/M, Prompt Fic, and cheesy rhymes, horrible abbreviations, lots of fluffy goodness, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6658099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExcusemewhileIwagmytail/pseuds/ExcusemewhileIwagmytail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is an aspiring graphic designer, working at her best friend's garage as she builds up her portfolio.<br/>A new mechanic is hired for when Mickey leaves for his honeymoon. Wonder who it could be?<br/>(PS: I'm horrible at writing summaries)<br/>Rated E for eventual smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Garage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caedmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/gifts).



> This was a timepetalspromt requested by Caedmonfaith:  
> I’m thinking of an AU where Rose and Nine meet through Mickey at his garage? Maybe she is with Mickey but she’s not really happy…just kind of in the relationship out of habit more than anything else. Then Mickey’s garage hires a new mechanic, and it just happens to be Nine. Of course, he and Rose are meant to be…maybe they keep running into each other, like at the pub on girls’ night and at the grocery store and the garage…  
> Or maybe Mickey and Rose aren’t together, just best mates, and she hangs around the garage and meets him that way? For extra fun, they loathe each other at first before they come around and see that they’re a matched set? All I ask is that Mickey get his own happy ending. Bonus points for Jack as John’s obnoxious-but-lovable best mate.  
>   
>   
> I hope you like it! It's a mix of what you asked for, with extra stuff thrown in :D  
> Beta'd by the fantastic @sequencefairy. Much love and hugs to you <3  
> I don't own anything except the mistakes.

Rose hunched over her desk sketching the scene in front of her. Mickey was stretched out under a Honda, humming a tuneless song. His right foot tapped out the rhythm in thin air and Rose was fascinated by the juxtaposition of the legs seemingly appearing to grow from the metal body of the car. Nose scrunched, tongue between her teeth and peeking out from the side, Rose’s hand flew over the page, her pencil making a slight, skittering noise as she drew. With a grunt, Mickey slid out from underneath the car, making Rose grumpy. “Oi, I wasn’t done yet!”

Mickey groaned as he stretched his back, “Sorry babe, I can’t go down like I used to. I feel like I’ve aged thirty years!”

“Don’t I know it?!” Rose replied cheekily, the grumpiness fading at the sight of grease covered Mickey glowering at her. 

“I heard that!”

“Oh I know! But knowing your love of cars, I thought you’d have lasted just a bit longer.” Rose chuckled and came around the desk, handing him a towel. As he nattered on about the specifics of the car and how he definitely wasn’t worried about his performance capabilities, Rose got lost in reminiscing about the journey that had brought them to this point in life.  
\----------------  
Rose has been working at Mickey’s garage for over six months now. They’d been childhood friends, grown up on the estate together and gave ‘the couple thing’ a go soon after Rose’s seventeenth birthday.

Unfortunately Rose’s mom, Jackie, had been diagnosed with breast cancer two weeks before she was due to sit for her exams. Rose had given up on her A-levels and started working in a shop to make ends meet. Mickey had been her rock during the long months of chemotherapy, and retail nightmares that had taken the form of her boss, Jimmy Stone. Two years later, Jackie was cancer- free and finally in remission.

Wanting to escape the doldrums of the shop, Rose started studying for her A-levels again. And that is where the trouble with Mickey had started. He wanted to settle down; he was saving to open his own garage, “The Tin Dog.” At age 19 going on 20, Rose did not want to settle down. She wanted to be something more than just a shop girl. The fights that had ensued had been pretty ugly. She wanted to go to art school, putting her talent of sketching to the test. Mickey wanted her to stay with him, help out at the garage and get married. He said she was the final piece in his jigsaw puzzle of a life. She would complete his picture. But Rose was determined to make something of her life. The break-up that ensued broke the friendship that had once been her rock. It took a while to get back to being friends. 

And now, almost six years later, things were so very different. For instance, Mickey was about to get married. To Jake.

They had met three years ago. Mickey had just opened his own garage. Jake Simmonds was his first customer. He brought his battered Skoda for a tune-up and ended up chatting to Mickey for an hour about the various types of levers or gears or something… Rose was fuzzy on the details, as she had been away at Uni when this happened. The easy camaraderie developed into something else, and before Rose could blink, they were a couple. Back for the Christmas break, Mickey took Rose out for drinks. When Rose had consumed enough alcohol to summon the courage, she had asked him about Jake.

“Oh I don’t know, Rose. There we were, just hanging out and it just felt right. It felt perfect. He’s a perfect fit into my puzzle. And it felt like something I hadn’t ever felt before, ya know?” Rose raised an eyebrow at this. “Look Rose, I ain’t sayin that we weren’t great. But we never fit. We are great friends. With Jake, I just feel so alive. He makes me so fuckin happy!”

Rose sipped her beer, and nudged him with her shoulder, “Well, Micks, as long as you’re happy, I’m happy!”  
\----------  
A smile spread on her face as Mickey poked her bringing her back to the present. “I’m heading off. Jack said he wanted me to meet someone who could manage the garage while… uh while I’m gone,” Mickey blushed a bit at the last part. Rose grinned, knowing that Mickey was referring to the long-ish honeymoon Jake was insisting upon. Mickey didn’t want to close down the garage. They had two months to the wedding and Mickey wanted to find someone now, and vet them.

“You know what Micks, I’ll come with ya! I finished that sketch that I promised Jack!”

Outraged, Mickey spluttered; “You…you made him a sketch?! He’s been back all of three weeks and he gets a sketch? I’ve been after you for one for almost three years and nada!”

Rose laughed as helped him close up. “You’ll get it on your wedding day. It’s special.”  
Mickey’s good natured grumbling continued as Rose waited for him as he pulled the shutter down. Rose rocked on her heels, gazing at the cloudy sky, knowing it would be pouring in a few. She tugged Mickey by his arm, eager to meet Jack.


	2. The Torchwood

Jack was one of their mates from school who had always wanted to work somewhere where his flirting skills were put to good use. He had, however, listed up for the army after school and gone straight off to Afghanistan. He completed his three terms and returned, surprisingly, back to the estate. Jack had shrugged, and told her that he needed the normalcy when Rose had questioned him. 

A light drizzle was beginning to fall as Rose and Mickey ran to the pub that was just three streets over. They ran in, shaking with laughter and breathing in the smell of warm peanuts. The bar was close to the garage, and had a homey feel to it. It was owned by a retired army guy, Colonel Lethbridge-Stewart or as Jack liked to call him, “Colonel, I’d drop and do twenty for you anyyytime!” The place was a dive for ex-force people, looking to relax, get a pink, smoke some cigars and unwind. 

The Torchwood was now their favourite place to chill after work. With, of course, the added benefit of Jack behind the bar making silly cracks about Mickey never even giving him a chance! 

Rose loved the place. The last three weeks had been a bright spot in her life. Working at the garage gave her the time to focus on her portfolio while ensuring that she didn’t have to stress about food and necessities, as she was back living with Jackie. Plus, she was with her best friends again! She looked around for Jack and saw him behind the bar. He was in his full element, wearing tight jeans and a plain white t-shirt that clearly outlined his well-defined pecs. 

Rose grinned, hanging her coat up on the rack near the entrance and bounded over to the bar. Jack hadn’t noticed them come in; he was deep in conversation with a man who was facing away from the door. Rose could only see the leather jacket and the ears that stood out. Rose slid onto a barstool, two away from the leather-clad man. “Is this welcome you give to old friends?” she sang in a teasing voice.

Jack smirked at the man, and turned to Rose, “Oh darling! If only you’ll let me, I’d never stop welcoming you!”

The man Jack was talking to grunted over his drink. “Oh don’t start!” 

“I was just saying hello!” 

“Yeah right!”

Before Rose could remark on the easy camaraderie the two shared, Mickey joined them. “Oi wanker, who’s this genius you’ve been bragging about? And I could use a pint; it’s been a long day!”

At this, the man looked up. Rose could see the man’s weather beaten face, prominent nose, and of course, the ears that stood out. His Northern burr only added to the charm. As his blue eyes twinkled at Rose, she realized she had been caught staring. Blushing slightly, she gave him a smile and raised her hand in greeting. The man smirked, and Rose felt her breath hitch.

“Ah yes! Mickey, Rose, meet the Doctor.” The man raised his hand in a half salute. 

“The Doctor?” Mickey was confused.

The man held his hand out to Mickey, “Army name, Jack gave it to me and it stuck. Can’t complain, it’s better than John Smith. And yeah, I’m your man! Fix anything, I can.”

“Is that a screwdriver in your pocket?” Rose interrupted. 

The Doctor looked slightly sheepish. “You never know when you’ll need one,” he grunted in reply.

At this Rose burst into peals of laughter. “Oh Mickey! I believe you have found your man. Now, Jack, before I get bored by shop-talk and you try and join in with your innuendo parade, may I have a drink? It’s been a long day and Mickey’s been talking my ear off about some kinda grease or somethin’…”

Rose could feel the Doctor’s gaze on her as Jack beckoned her to come behind the bar. Jack let her pour a few drinks when the crowd was thin; she had done a bit of ‘tending while she was at art school. Rose hopped over the bar, even as Jack lifted the flip door. Jack rolled his eyes as Rose reached for a glass and filled it up from the keg on tap. Her relieved groan at the first sip had the Doctor flick his attention back to her for a fleeting second. 

Jack butted into their conversation as he refilled the Doctor’s glass and handed Mickey his pint, “Micks, this man was a wiz with the cars we had on base. You should’ve seen him Rosie, walking around with that darn screwdriver tinkering with parts and bits and bobs! Sadly, I could never get him tinker with mine.” Jack winked at Rose as she grinned.

“Oi, don’t start painting a sorry picture for yourself. You did enough tinkering of your own!” The Doctor rumbled good-naturedly. 

Rose gave a start, and then an excited squeal. “Oh Jack! I almost forgot. I finished that sketch.” She reached over the bar for her bag.

The Doctor grinned at her flailing attempts to reach the bag on the stool. He leaned over, picked it up and handed it to her. Rose felt her face flush at his grin, and mentally shook herself, _you’ve only just met him and you’re behaving like a silly teenager!_

Her fingers brushed his as she thanked him and she felt a jolt of electricity run through her. Mickey blabbered on about the customers he was keeping track of, and the Doctor turned back to him. Rose took a deep breath to calm herself even as Jack looked at her shrewdly. She quickly rummaged through her bag, and brought out her folder. She picked out Jack’s sketch, the one she had started last week when he had come by to help at the garage on his day off. 

He had been kneeling down to reach into the toolbox when Rose suddenly shouted: “Hold that pose!” Rose had feverishly done a preliminary sketch, promising him a coloured copy as soon as she was able to recompense him for the uncomfortable position she had made him maintain for twenty minutes.

He was shirtless, his tight blue jeans showing his shapely bum and his dog tags glinting in the muted sunlight that came in through the open door. His face was full of laughter, and Rose had captured the mischievous sparkle in his eyes quite well.

Jack’s eyes glazed over as he looked at the finished creation, speechless for a change. Wordlessly, he put the sketch down on the bar and pulled Rose into a bear hug, and Rose nodded, understanding the silent thank you.

As they broke apart, they turned to see the Doctor examining the sketch that Jack had put on the table. His brows were furrowed, his eyes crinkled as his fingers hovered over a section of the page. 

“Hey now! That is a piece of art! No touching. You can touch the real thing later, if you play nice,” said Jack with a saucy wink. The Doctor snorted at him, and turned to Rose.

“Is that your pen name?” He asked, pointing to the tiny scrawl in one corner of the page that said ‘bad wolf’. 

Rose nodded, “yeah I always loved that fairytale as a kid. Only I thought the wolf got a bad deal, I mean it was only being an animal and being punished for its true nature. Plus Micks here used to freak out whenever we would play and I’d sing, ‘Who’s afraid of the big bad wolf?’ D’you remember Jack?” 

As they both giggled over the memory, Mickey was quick to protect his honour. “It was only because you used to wear those fangs and that still creeps the fuck out of me. Anyway, I think you’ll be a good fit down at the garage, Doc! When can you start?”

“Well, I can start next week. I only came back last week and I’ve been crashing at Jack’s place. It’s nice but the noises keep me up so I definitely need a new place of my own!” the Doctor said with a smile.

“You could always make some of your own, I don’t mind!” Jack suggested with a waggle of his eyebrows and moved to attend to some customers who had just walked in.

Rose leapt over the bar and came around to give Mickey a hug “I’m gonna run! Mum threatened to make dinner if I didn’t turn up by 6:30!” Mickey laughed. She turned to the Doctor and held out her hand. “It was nice to meet ya! It’ll be nice to have ya around so Micks can talk your ear off about cars instead of mine. Be a relief, actually.” Rose’s tongue poked out between her teeth with a cheeky grin. 

The Doctor grasped her hand in his and Rose could feel the callouses on his hand and once again, could not repress the shudder that went through her at the contact. “It was good to meet you, Bad Wolf,” he replied and smiled at her. He held on to her hand for a fraction longer than was required, or that’s how she felt, but before she could make a move to pull away, he dropped her hand and turned back to Mickey. 

Rose waved a goodbye to Jack who was busy flirting with some construction workers who had come in, turned around and walked out into the rain, her fingers tingling from the handshake. The next few weeks were going to be very interesting, Rose mused as she ran home just in time to stop Jackie attempting to murder a roast, very interesting indeed!


	3. The Ride

Rose was swamped. She had two freelance projects that required a lot of time, she had to finish Mickey’s wedding present, and she had to plan his bachelor party as well! But the icing on the cake was the Doctor; in the garage, every day, distracting her with his baby blue eyes!

She’d spend the day staring at his shapely bum as he tinkered around, flushing as he caught her on occasion. She’d spent the first week being an absolute klutz, dropping pens and papers all over the place. Now, three weeks in, she was comfortable with his presence and while her stomach still gave a jolt whenever he smiled at her, she was able to maintain her sanity and flirt with him endlessly. 

No matter how many times the Doctor strode over to her desk to chat during the day, commented on her dresses or she teased him about his screwdriver and whether he took it _everywhere,_ Mickey was, thankfully, completely clueless. Jack, on the other hand had begun to notice and while he was sweet, he wasn’t subtle about hinting to either the Doctor or Rose that they were eye fucking across the bar every evening. 

Friday afternoon, the Doctor’s third week working at the garage, he and Mickey were shut up in his office for an hour before lunch. Rose was taking advantage of not having a distraction to work on pending work orders, receipts, and pay slips. The door to the office opened, and the Doctor strode out. Seeing Rose turn her gorgeous smile at him made his heart beat out a double rhythm.

“Sorry, change of plans! I’m heading out for a bit, but don’t worry! I’ll pick up lunch and be back soon-ish.” He was out the door before Rose could reply. 

It had become a sort of a habit. The three of them went out on Fridays for lunch. There was a chippie nearby, and the first time they had gone out had been a revelation for Rose that maybe her attraction was not one-sided. Getting her usual order of chips, Rose had doused her basket in vinegar, and bit into the steaming delicacy with a moan, “ohh that’s just gorgeous!”

The Doctor started; his gaze locked onto Rose’s lips, his hand frozen in mid-air as he reached for the salt. Rose looked at the Doctor, licking her lips. His eyes traced the path of her tongue as it darted out to lick the vinegar on her bottom lip. His hungry expression made her want touch him, and she was about to put her hand over his when Mickey came in with his food. “Oi budge up Rose! You’re taking up the whole bench again!”

Her tongue poked out from between her teeth as she tilted her head and the Doctor covered up his flustered manner by being extra gruff. Grinning and slightly more confident, she had resumed her meal, moaning softly at each bite to tease him.

Since that day, there had been this aura of thick sexual tension around the two. Rose sighed, as she watched his retreating figure. She had planned to jump his bones today, there was only so much a girl could take and he’d taken off!

She and Mickey caught up on paperwork and were discussing possible party themes for his stag-do when there was a wheezing honk from outside. Mickey went out, and soon Rose heard laughter. Intrigued, she got up and went out to see the Doctor in a battered Mini Cooper, grinning like a loon.

“Whaddya think? Meet my new ride!”

Rose grinned. “Isn’t she a bit small for you, Doctor? I mean, I thought you’d have wanted a big car.”

“If you knew me, you wouldn’t say that!” the Doctor answered with grin that could put Jack to shame!

“Ugh, now I know why you and Jack are friends!” Mickey groaned.

“So you gonna tell us about your ride, Doctor?” Rose laughed.

“Yeah. Well, she’s not much right now. But once I’ve fixed her up, she’ll be a beauty! Just you wait!”

“But where’d you get her? And how much money have you spent on it? Cause she ain’t got much!” Mickey was peering into the bonnet.

“Errr yeah… I saw her at this place, last week and I just went by to pick it up. Free! ”

“Someone gave you their car for free?” Rose raised her eyebrow.

“Uhm see… technically she didn’t belong to anyone. So, uh… she belongs to me now.”

“You STOLE a car? Oh god, Doctor! You are NOT keeping that in my garage!” Mickey banged the bonnet down as Rose doubled over with laughter.

“I didn’t steal it. It’s just, it was gonna be towed away to the junkyard and the guy was happy to have me take it off his hands! She’ll be amazing, just you wait!”

“So you skipped our lunch _date_ to steal this car,” Rose jumped to sit on the bonnet.

The Doctor had a glint in his eyes as he turned his gaze onto her and lowered his voice. “Oh no, Bad Wolf. I got lunch right here!” He leaned in to the passenger seat and picked out a bag of takeaway.

They spread the Chinese food out on the bonnet of the car, Rose shuffling to make space as the Doctor nattered on about his plans for the car. They sat out there long after the food was gone, Rose watching Mickey and the Doctor get enthusiastic about improvements and things they could manage. The sun was out, and it was a very nice day. Rose closed her eyes and leaned back on the windshield.

The next thing she knew, she was being poked in the shoulder and opened her eyes to find piercing baby blue eyes trained on her. Her breath hitched and her tongue darted out to wet her bottom lip.She could feel the Doctor’s eyes tracking her tongue as he spoke. “It is closing time. Mickey’s about to lock up so I thought you should head in to get your stuff.” 

She fidgeted and felt something; the Doctor had put his leather jacket on her. She snuggled into it, the old leather smell mixed with a blend of something that was uniquely him gave her a rush. 

He watched her sink into his jacket, took a step back and offered her his hand to help her jump off the car. His fingers gently caressed her hand as she stepped down. She clasped his hand back, and yanked him towards her. The jacket fell to the ground between them. Surprised, the Doctor lost his footing and put his other arm out on the car to steady himself. Rose was caught between him and the car, breathing heavily, staring into his eyes. She licked her lips again and was just about to raise herself on her toes to reach his lips when Mickey yelled from inside; “Oi, if you want your stuff Miss Rose, you better get a move on! Jake and I have to go cake-tasting and you know how he is when I’m late!”

The Doctor jumped back in a flash, and before Rose could even process it, had disappeared into the garage. Sighing at Mickey’s timing, she went in the garage to see the Doctor helping Mickey pack up for the day. She went around to her desk and collected her belongings. Determined to have the Doctor to herself she turned to him. “Torchwood?”

The Doctor didn’t meet her eyes as he continued putting the tools away. “I best not. I need to head home and take care of the papers for the car. The sooner I get started the better.”

Disappointed, Rose yelled out to Mickey that she was heading to Jack’s and she’d see him on Sunday for dinner.  
\----------  
She was so deep in thought as she walked out to Torchwood that she went past it and had to double back. It was early yet and the place was quiet. Jack was delighted to see her. “Rosie! I… hey. What’s wrong? You look like someone just told you can’t ever have chips again!”

Rose glared at him but the heat went out of her eyes as she sat at the bar, sighing and thunking her head on the table. “That mate of yours is so annoying, Jack! He’ll flirt and flirt and flirt but when it comes to it, he runs off like shot! Blergh!”

“He is a bit thick when it comes to these matters. Want me to knock him about?” Jack asked as he reached for a frosted glass.

“Nah. And no beer today, vodka. I think I deserve it.”

“My, my! Vodka, eh? You do remember the last time you had vodka you straddled me and were trying to trace my pecs with your fingers?” Jack winked at her.

“Only because you dared me to drink four shots! Only human! Plus, I was doing research. As an artist, I like to get the details correct. ” Rose grumbled.

“Sure, Rosie, sure! That’s what it was and not the fact that you think I’m sin poured into jeans! No wait, you did say that!”

“Yeah, yeah whatever. Let’s talk about you getting me a nice cocktail and then we plan Mr Mickey’s stag-do. I think it’ll be different than when I planned Shareen’s hen night. Less penis, more boobs!”

“Rosie, I’m shocked! Such inappropriate language from you! You know it’s cock and tits!” Jack guffawed and Rose joined him. They bent their heads together planning the event at Torchwood for two weeks before the wedding.

Later, as she was walking back home and slightly buzzed from the vodka, she thought about the Doctor and how she had almost kissed him. And how he’d run off, scared like a deer in headlights. She thought about cornering him, and soon enough a lightbulb went off her head as she entered the flat. _Mickey’s stag-do! Yes! And I have those trousers I’ve been meaning to try!_ She knew he was willing, just needed to let loose a bit. Plus she needed to get her own back after all this teasing and not following through he had been subjecting her to! Rose smiled as she called out to Jackie. _Oh yes, the Doctor is not going to know what hit him!_


	4. The Kiss

The Torchwood was closed to the public for the night. Jack and Rose had pulled out all stops to throw Mickey a fantastic party! There was booze, music, and since Jack and Rose couldn’t decide, there were both male and female exotic dancers. Jack was plying everyone with alcohol and Mickey sat in the middle, a paper crown on his head and a goofy grin on his face.

The Doctor was gulping his pint, while glowering at the foamy brew in his glass, standing in the corner watching one of Mickey’s regulars, Adam something or the other, convince Rose to dance with him. _Rose. Rose, the perfect creature! Who was dressed in black leather trousers and a very tight sequined crop top!_ An outfit that had made his heart skip beats when he had first seen her in the evening. The trousers hugged her shapely bum, and he had been watching that bum out of the corners of his eyes all evening.

“ _Wolfing_ down that pint won’t help you, you know!”

The Doctor looked at Jack smirking at him, “what are you on about, Harkness?”

“Oh I think you know exactly what I’m talking about! But,” Jack faked a long suffering sigh, “maybe this wolf is moving on!” They both turned to see Rose laugh gleefully and spin around with Adam on the dance floor.

“You know what, Doc? She’d much rather dance with you.” 

“And you happen to know that I don’t dance, Harkness. Now be a good boy, get behind that bar and get me another drink.”

“Oh my! I always knew you had a firm hand!” Jack fluttered his eyes at him as walked away with the Doctor’s glass. He could see Rose on the floor, trying to see whether the Doctor could see her dancing with Adam. He shook his head, _the two idiots! Just get it over with and then Mickey’ll lose that damned bet._

Mickey sauntered over to the bar as Jack filled the Doctor’s glass. “So mate,it looks like my wallet has space for that tenner you owe me!” He pointed over to where the Doctor was still glowering at Rose’s exuberant dance moves.

“Piss off! The night’s young. Double or nothing, I have them making out before you’re trashed enough to put your hands down my trou!”

“You’re on! And you’ll never get me that drunk!” 

“Is that a challenge?”

“Oi, get away from me!” Mickey protested as Jack leaned in to nuzzle at his neck. Laughing, Mickey walked back into the fray. Jack was deep in thought, looking at Rose on the floor. Inspiration struck him as he sneaked in two shots of vodka into the Doctor’s pint. _That oughta loosen him up a bit._

“That smile is dangerous, Harkness! What’re you up to?” Jack looked up from the glass to see the Doctor at the bar.

“Oh nothing, sir! Just making sure it is the right temperature for you!” Jack tittered. He slid the glass across the bar.

The Doctor looked like he was about to say something when Rose whooshed in fanning herself. “Oof! Jack, get me a pint would ya! Dancing’s making me thirsty!” Rose pointedly ignored the Doctor but made sure her arm brushed against his as she leaned over to talk to Jack.

“As you wish! But Rosie, you promised me vodka shots!” Jack reminded her.

Her tongue poking out in a cheeky grin, she replied, “so I did. Fill ‘em up barman!”

Jack pulled out three shot glasses. He filled them up with vodka and handed one to Rose and one to the Doctor, who of course, refused. “No thanks. I’ll stick to my beer.”

Finally, Rose turned to him, her voice suddenly sultry, “Are you afraid the big bad wolf will hunt ya down?”

The Doctor looked at her, put his pint glass down and picked up the shot glass. Jack could feel the tension in the air. They raised their glasses, clinked and the shot went down. Jack could feel the alcohol burn down his throat but he knew as Rose sashayed back to the dance floor and how the Doctor’s eyes followed her path that tonight was going to be a fun.

_Two hours later_

The party was winding down. Mickey was currently being given a lap dance by Jack and Rose was trying to take a video on her phone, only her hand was shaking because she was laughing so much. She felt quite drunk, and happy. Her plan to tease the Doctor had been quite successful. He had barely taken his eyes off of her all evening. She looked around for him and saw him approaching the dance floor. He looked unsteady on his feet - _maybe that shot hit him too hard._

As he reached the floor, he yanked the gyrating Jack off of Mickey’s lap, pulled him to the side, and growled; “what did you put in my drink, Harkness?” 

“Me? Spike your drink so that you would loosen up a bit and snog the living daylights off of Rose? I would never do that!” Jack snorted.

“Listen you…”

“Am I interrupting something? Only I need Jack for this next dance.” Rose snuggled up to Jack, her breasts pushing up against his arm interrupting their conversation.

Jack winked at her. “Of course! Sorry, Doc! I need to dance with my Rosie. Unless you would like to?” 

“I don’t dance…” was the gruff reply even as Rose’s smile at Jack’s suggestion slid off her face.

“Never mind crotchety old men, Jack! I need to see your moves!” Rose replied and pulled him to the dance floor.

The Doctor watched, his eyes blazing as Rose pulled Jack close and started swaying to the music. All his common senses were telling him that Jack wouldn’t do anything untoward with Rose. He should just stay put. And then he saw Jack’s hand slide down Rose’s back and cup her bum as Rose squealed in laughter. _Okay, that’s it._

He stormed over to the dance floor, and tugged Jack away from Rose, “I’m cutting in!”

Jack scarpered to find Mickey. He wanted collect his money before Mickey tucked it into the dancer’s G-strings!

Rose looked up at the Doctor, “So the Doctor wants to dance? Has he any moves?”

“Oh you have no idea!”

At his reply she pulled him in, guiding his hands to her waist.

She could feel him shudder as her breasts came into contact with his chest. As they started to sway to the music, she breathed, “see, the world doesn’t end when the Doctor dances.” 

“No, Bad Wolf” he shuddered, “it doesn’t!”

“See, I wonder why you call me that all the time? It’s my pen name, it’s not me.” Rose’s question halted the Doctor’s feet for a beat and then he moved again, surreptitiously moving them to a corner of the floor, away from the crowd.

“But you are! You are strong, and amazing, and gorgeous and so talented!” The Doctor gushed, unable to stop talking. “You make me feel alive; you make me laugh and I feel lighter when I’m around you. You’re the big Bad Wolf who can blow my worries away with just a smile!”

Rose gaped at him. The Doctor realized what he’d said and made to disentangle himself from her arms. Rose, however, was not having it. She pulled him closer and growled in his ear, “don’t run from the big ba....” Before she could complete her cheesy line, he gave in and turned her head to catch her lips with his.

Rose could hardly believe it was finally happening! All the weeks of teasing, and she was finally snogging the Doctor. She was dimly aware that he was walking her backwards, but as her back hit the wall she looked up. She pulled him by the jacket lapels and yanked his mouth back to hers, her tongue darting out to taste his lips. The Doctor groaned and Rose took her chance to nibble on his bottom lip. His hands came to rest on her bum, and he lifted her closer to him. She got the message and wrapped her legs around his waist, her tongue battling his. She was moaning into his mouth, her fingers running through his cropped hair.

“God, your lips are infuriating!” She breathed as he paused to suck in a deep breath.

“Oh, you wanted to see my moves,” he murmured against her skin, as the aforementioned lips slid on the skin under her ear. Rose groaned, tilting her head and giving him access as he began to suck hard enough to leave a mark.

Rose pulled back up, and grinned at how his lips were swollen and eyes were dark with want. As she moved in to kiss him again, she rocked her hips against his and he groaned into her mouth, slamming her back against the wall as their teeth clashed. She worked her hands over his jacket, trying to pull it off when loud cheers and wolf whistles make them break apart.

They turned to see everyone cheering and clapping at them. Someone shouted, “Oi, get a room!” 

Jack was beside himself with glee and winked at Rose, “You get him, Rosie!”

Mickey was grumbling and forked over twenty quid to Jack.

Rose turned back to look at the Doctor with a laugh, “Should we move…” and stopped short at the look on his face. He looked panicked, and suddenly she was aware that he had put her down and distanced himself.

“Doctor, what’s wrong?”

“Uh nothing… I should get going, it’s late.” The Doctor barely got the words out as he ran, towards the exit and out of the bar. 

Rose swayed on her feet even as Jack ran over to steady her. _What the hell had just happened?_  
Jack helped her onto a chair and offered her a glass of water. “Rosie?” She could only shake her head and sip the cool water down.

“Jack, what happened? One minute he looked as if he was going to eat me alive and he just ran!”

“Yeah… he’s nuts. Look Rosie, I’m sorry. I spiked his beer. He’s usually quite in control….”

“You WHAT?!”

“Yeah, uh… look you two have been mooning at each other for a month now! I just gave you a nudge.”

“You shouldn’t have done that Jack! Oh god, he really didn’t want to kiss me! It was the alcohol. Oh, and I threw myself at him!” Embarrassed, Rose thunked her head against the table, “He must think I’m a hussy or somethin’!”

“Don’t you dare think that! He’s nuts for you. Truly, and talks about you all the time! He’s just… you know, being himself!” Jack muttered.

“Yeah, and himself does not mean kissing me! Oh, I could kill you Jack Harkness!”

“Hey now! Mickey was in on it too. He bet me twenty quid I could get him to kiss you!”

“HE WHAT?” Rose’s screech pierced the bar, scattering the few remaining guests as they ran for cover. Truly, Rose’s anger was legendary. She hadn’t chosen her alias on a whim.

The contrite expressions on Mickey and Jack’s faces calmed her down somewhat. Her head had started to throb with the beginnings of a headache., “You will get the yelling tomorrow, when I’m hydrated and not feeling humiliated, and embarrassed. Now, call me a cab so I can get home and sleep this headache away.” 

_Tomorrow,_ she resolved, _tomorrow I’ll talk to the Doctor and apologize for jumping his bones_ as she changed into her pyjamas and settled in her bed. Comfortably cocooned, she gave in to the melancholy that had risen in her since the Doctor had pushed away from her and cried. She had thought the flirting and teasing had been leading up but maybe that was what it was; just flirting between friends. And why would he want to kiss her? She was nothing yet, and he was a war veteran. His flirtations were mere politeness, her brain argued. She reached for the tissue box on the nightstand, and punched her pillow into a comfortable shape as she closed her eyes. _I’ll talk to him tomorrow and clear it up!_


	5. The Doctor Dodo

Rose had to wait two whole days to talk to the Doctor. The garage was shut on Sundays and she had a holiday on Monday as she had promised Jackie a shopping day. Mickey had been gracious and contrite enough to offer her a half pay day. He felt bad for encouraging Jack to let him spike the Doctor’s drink.

Tuesday morning, Rose dressed with some trepidation. She was worried about how the Doctor would react. Had Mickey told him she was taking the day off to do shopping? Did he think she was avoiding him? Sighing, she realized that she had somehow, while contemplating over the mysterious Doctor; managed to get dressed, and walk to the garage. She squared her shoulders and went in.

Thankfully, the Doctor was nowhere to be seen. His car, the blue Mini, was in bay one. Mickey was bent over the bonnet, singing to himself as he did when he was working. Rose smiled, and put her stuff down at her desk. “hey Micks!” She called.

“Ow! You startled me!” Mickey rubbed his head where he had banged it on the raised bonnet. Rose giggled an apology and started organizing her in-tray. There were bills and orders to be sorted, and soon she was lost in the tedium of the paperwork.

“Rose?”

The Doctor’s questioning voice broke her concentration. She felt her breath hitch as she looked up into his baby blue eyes. He looked sheepish. Flustered, Rose tried to cover her slip. “Hey there! I didn’t see you when I came in!”

“Yeah, I was under TARDIS there.”

“TARDIS?”

“Yeah, I named my car! Totally Awesome Ride of the Doctor In Style.”

Rose couldn’t help laughing. “Oh that’s just so silly! Did Mickey help you with that? He always fancied himself a poet.”

“I am looking at this engine, Rose, but I can still hear you,” grumbled Mickey.

“Yeah, he tried to write me a poem once when we were dating. How did that go, Micks? Roses are red, Violets are blue, What a coincidence that you’re called Rose too,” she reminisced, soft giggles intercepting the words.

The Doctor cleared his throat to bring her out of her daydream, “Yeah. Well. Anyway, I uh… just wanted to apologize for Saturday night. Jack was mucking around ‘cause…”

“Oh please don’t apologize. It wasn’t your fault, it was just a mistake” Rose flushed, unable to look up at him. 

“Oh… oh. Yeah. Sure. I get it,” the Doctor said. Then with a smile that was more a grimace, walked away.

Rose was a bit confused but was glad that he didn’t push the issue of her throwing herself at him. Somewhat relieved, she turned back to her paperwork.

The Doctor, meanwhile, was in turmoil. He’d gone to chat to Rose, and apologize for running away. And possibly asking her out on a proper date. But she had turned him down. He shouldn’t have listened to Jack and Mickey. _Idiots, both of them! Of course she’s not interested in an old, broken fool like me. She was just drunk, Jack did say, that one time Rose had put hands down his pants on vodka. No. Rose Tyler is way too good for me. I need to stay away and keep my stupid desires to myself!_

Mickey could feel the thoughts swirling over the Doctor’s head and sighed shaking his head. “Doc, she’s confused and doesn’t know! You need to tell her.”

“I am going to pretend I can’t hear you over the sound of how idiotic that advice is,” was the gruff reply to which Mickey fell silent and they worked steadily over the TARDIS for the rest of the day.

At closing time, Mickey sidled up to the desk to talk to Rose, “Listen Rose, about the stag-do…”

Rose cut him short. “Oh Mickey, let’s not discuss it please! I am mortified enough. I don’t want to relive it!”

“But the Doctor - ”

“Micks, no! I’m going home. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“You’re not coming to Torchwood tonight?”

“I’m exhausted. I need to rest.”

“Oh come on! Jack’s been missing you. Lemme buy you a pint. To make amends. Please?”

“Fine, one pint. Any talk of you-know-who and I’m outta there!”

“I solemnly swear I will not bring up Voldemort.”

“Ha ha…I mean it Micks. I don’t need remindin’ of the fool I made of myself.”

“Yeah, okay. I don’t like it, but yeah. Fine. Let’s go.”

Rose headed to the loo to freshen up before they left. As she walked out with her bag, Mickey and the Doctor were waiting for her. She cursed Mickey under her breath. Of course he didn’t mention that he’d asked the Doctor to come as well. And she couldn’t back out without making it super awkward. _Come on Tyler, you can do this!_

They walked in a pained silence to Torchwood, Mickey valiantly trying to keep the conversation going between them. Rose felt relieved as she entered the pub, the sooner she drank her pint, the sooner she’d get home.

She saw Jack at the bar, putting the moves on some bloke. The bloke shifted on the stool, a little uncomfortable, and Rose realized that it was Adam. She giggled, feeling slightly better at that sight. No matter what was wrong, Jack Harkness could always be counted on to live up to his reputation and more. Inspiration struck her as she moved towards the bar, Adam had always had a soft spot for her. A little flirting would be excellent to get the Doctor out of her head.

Thus resolved, Rose stayed at the bar for longer than the promised pint from Mickey. She chatted gaily with Adam, who was not all bad and seemed to be quite taken with her. Surprisingly, she found herself enjoying his company. 

Jack interrupted their conversation from the end of the bar where he was serving pints to the Doctor and Mickey, “Guys, I have to close up soon! Rosie, it’s not like you to stay this late!”

“Oh! Oh my! I hadn’t planned to. I guess the company was scintillating enough!” She smiled at Adam who, _bless his heart,_ blushed.

Rose giggled at him, got up to leave, and beckoned Mickey over to talk to him. As the two moved to the side, she heard the crash of someone being clumsy with their glass. Raising both her hands up in the air she exclaimed, “it wasn’t me, Jack!” 

“Oh, I know!” Jack called out.

The Doctor was red in the face, glaring at the broken glass. 

“Look Doc I keep telling you, YOU NEED TO CLEAR THE AIR! She has no idea of how you feel!” Jack bemoaned for the hundredth time that evening.

“And I told you, Harkness, to shut it! I’m sorry for the glass, I’ll pay for it.”

“A broken glass is more easily fixed than a broken heart!” Jack fluttered his eyelashes at the Doctor with a put upon sigh.

“Reading teen romances again, Harkness? Seriously, let it drop!”

“Fine! Don’t be all broody and don’t muck with Adam. He’s a good kid, he hasn’t done anything wrong.”

“Like I care about that…” he stopped abruptly as Rose came back to the bar and looked confusedly at the Doctor. It was quite clear to her that he didn’t want to talk as long as she was around. Feeling hurt, she could feel the tears prickle her eyes. Steeling herself, she bid a goodnight to them and walked over to Adam, who had been waiting for her.

“I said it in the bunks, and I’m saying it again Doc, you are a world class idiot! Oi, Mr Mickey! What did Rose say? You two looked all serious there,” Jack shook his head as he wiped down the bar.

Mickey furtively glanced at the Doctor who did not miss it. “Uh – nothing. She wanted to ask whether it was okay if she could change her invite and bring a date to the wedding.”

A strained silence followed. The Doctor looked as if he’d swallowed a raw egg. Jack was stupefied before he rounded on the Doctor again. “I told you! You are an idiot! Ah, I give up!”

 _Sadly, it looks like Rose has given up too_ Jack thought as he watched the Doctor and Mickey leave the bar.


	6. The Pre-Wedding Hiccups

Rose hummed as she made the final touch-ups to Mickey’s wedding gift. It was Friday, she had the weekend to paint it and she knew the guy at the shop would frame it for her within two days. She would have plenty of time to wrap it before the wedding next Saturday. Also, as it was the last Friday that Mickey would work for a while, Rose was looking forward to an extended lunch and in a happy humming mood. 

It was a sketch of a photo she had surreptitiously taken at their weekly Sunday dinner. After the meal, Mickey had been lounging on the sofa and Jake had snuggled in with him as they watched _Eastenders_ re-runs with Jackie. 

Satisfied with the drawing, she carefully tucked it in her folder and looked over at the clock. It was nearing one. As if on cue, her stomach started to rumble and she looked around for Mickey and the Doctor. She tidied up her desk and grabbed her purse, ready to pull the two out for food. She found the two arguing about some thingymabob on the Doctor’s TARDIS, as he had been calling it.

She hung back, not wanting to disrupt the intense argument that now involved thermocouples or something. The word made her giggle. The Doctor turned around at the sound with a sweet smile that slid off his face as his eyes landed on Rose. He cleared his throat and excused himself. Rose was annoyed. This had been going on all week! He would behave perfectly fine with Mickey but as soon as she turned up, he would get uncomfortable and leave.

Mickey frowned at the Doctor’s retreating back as Rose walked up to him, “What’s going on, Micks? Is he still upset I jumped his bones? I thought it was okay.”

“Babe, I think you really need to talk to him.” Mickey sighed, putting his arm around her.

“Oh fuck, he’s still upset!”

“I didn’t say that! I am just saying you should just talk, and things might get sorted.”

“You keep saying that, and it makes me feel like there’s hope but there isn’t. He made it clear he didn’t want anything between us. So, drop it! Can we please go to lunch? I’m starving!”

“Uh-oh. I’m not standing between you and food,” Mickey quipped. “ Hey Doc, let’s head out for lunch!”

“You two head on over. I’ll catch up. Finishing up this soldering job!” The Doctor yelled out from the back workshop.

Rose sighed. Clearly, he was still uncomfortable and even though she hated the idea, she would have to talk to him. He did join them later for lunch. But he just sat there, munching on his food barely speaking. Rose tried several times to include him into the conversation but his monosyllabic replies soon put that to an end.

\-------  
That evening, Rose morosely requested a pint at the Torchwood. Jack filled up a glass. “What’s wrong Rosie?” he asked.

“Ah nothing. Just thought the Doctor and I were friends but he won’t even look at me anymore, Jack! Ah, why did I have to be a stupid animal and jump him?” Rose replied, voice muffled as she dropped her forehead onto the bar. 

Before Jack could reply, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Adam. “Oh hey! I wasn’t expecting to see you today!” Rose plastered a smile on her face.

“Yeah, I got off early so thought I’d try my luck and see whether you’d like to watch a movie?” Adam suggested shyly.

“That sounds lovely, but I’m knackered. I need to get home and finish Mickey’s gift. How about we have dinner and watch a movie tomorrow?” Rose asked him, giving him her patented tongue teasing smile. 

“Oh yes! That sounds heavenly,” Adam gushed.

“Great. I’ll text you in the afternoon tomorrow then. Bye Jack, I’m off!” Rose got up, gave a one armed hug to Jack over the counter, then turned to Adam and kissed his cheek before leaving.

Adam stood dazed, one hand on his cheek as Rose left the bar. Jack shook his head at the kid. “Look mate, you better treat her well. Or you’ll have me to answer to.”

Adam smiled nervously at Jack and quickly made his exit. Jack sighed.

\---------------  
The week leading up to the wedding was stressful. Obviously for the grooms, but for Rose as well, as she was Mickey’s Best Woman The Doctor and Mickey were ‘supposedly’ alternating shifts at the garage, but they had come to enjoy working with each other and that left Jake & Rose storming in to drag Mickey away at various intervals. 

The Doctor ignored Rose’s presence during these moments. From what Mickey had said, Rose and Adam were getting on like a house on fire! He grumbled, as Rose had come into the garage, yelling again this time about tux fittings and a lunch date with Adam she was late for. Mickey had hurriedly apologized as he had promised him some time on the TARDIS and ran out. 

His grumbling was echoed in the bonnet as he bent over twisting wires. “Of course, she loves him already. Pretty boy like that, she wouldn’t want to see this daft old face! Ow!”

Sucking his finger angrily, he glowered at the car. _That_ is why he wanted Mickey’s help. These random sparks were annoying. His top theory was that TARDIS had a mind of her own, like Rose and sparked at him whenever he spoke about Rose and the ‘pretty boy’.

“Hello? Is Rose here?” The aforementioned ‘pretty boy’ was in the garage, looking around hopefully. He kept his head bent over the bonnet. 

“No, she isn’t. She’s out with Mickey, you should try her mobile,” the Doctor replied gruffly.

“Hey, you’re the Doctor right? Rose talks about you all the time!”

He straightened up so fast that his head hit the open bonnet. Eyes watering and dying of pain and embarrassment, he turned to Adam. “What?”he snarled.

“Yeah, she thinks you’re brilliant. Keeps bragging about your car! How it’s the cutest little thing she’s ever seen.” Adam smiled shrewdly at him.

“Little? LITTLE? My TARDIS is not little. Nor is she cute! She’s a gorgeous piece of machinery, I’ll have you know.” 

“Hahaha… keep your socks on Doc! I am just repeating what Rose said. Anyway, it was great to see you again. I’ll see you at the wedding.” Adam waved and left without waiting for a reply.

The Doctor fumed. Not only was Rose dating that little twerp but she thought the TARDIS was a ‘cute little thing?!’ Granted, she was a Mini, but after he was done with her, Arthur Weasley would be proud!

Rejuvenated, he dove back into his tinkering.

\------------------  
Rose and Adam met up for a late lunch. Rose had forgotten that she’d told Adam to meet her at the garage and was instead waiting at the restaurant.

As they tucked into the pizza, Adam casually mentioned his visit to the garage and conversation with the Doctor.

“Oh yeah, I’m sure he went all red and huffy when you said that! I wish I could’ve seen his indignant expression,” Rose giggled over a slice.

Adam looked at her thoughtfully as he took a sip of his beer. “Rose, we need to talk.”

“Are you joining The Supremes?” Rose giggled.

Adam cracked a smile. “I really like you Rose, but… I don’t think you do.”

Rose’s laugh spluttered. “Wha… Adam, what are you saying?”

“Look Rose, I’ve seen the way you light up when you talk about the Doctor. And today, I saw his face when I mentioned you talk about him. It’s clear that you two are mad for each other…”

“Okay, Adam. I’m going to stop you right there. Yes, I did have feelings for him. I acted upon them and they were not returned. But I really like you! I love spending time with you, and we have fun.”

“I know you like hanging out with me but your face never lights up the way it does when you talk about the Doctor.” With a rueful smile, Adam reached for Rose’s hand, “I care about you and would love to think of a future with you, but I think we should be clear about what we want from each other.” 

Rose sighed. “Okay Adam, cards on the table. I still like him. A lot. But no matter what you say, it is unrequited. Please, trust me on this. And I like you. And I think we could have a future together. How about we take it with baby steps, yeah?”

Adam smiled, “Okay. Let’s be friends. And we’ll see what happens.”

Rose smiled at him. _I like him, but... it's not the same._


	7. The Wedding

The day of the wedding had arrived. Mickey had gone through a series of panic attacks, breakdowns, and the giddy realization that he was solidifying his connection to Jake forever. It had been a trying morning for Rose.

The ceremony over, and having thoroughly sobbed into the tissue passed to her by Jackie when Mickey recited his vows, Rose got up to give her speech.

“Ladies and gentlemen… and Jack,” she began to cheers and hoots even as Jack stood up to take a bow.

“What can I say about this couple that you don’t already know? Mickey and I go way back, all the way back to when he tried to kiss me in seventh grade because, and I quote, ‘his lips were dry and he needed chapstick’!”

Mickey groaned into his hands as Jake roared with laughter.

“Micks, you’ve been my best friend for as long as I can remember. I recall, even in primary school, you worked so hard for what you wanted! And you never stopped looking for that mystery piece that would complete your puzzle! I see the two of you, and I am so glad that you found each other. Together, you two are better than any love story I’ve read, and you make such a beautiful picture! I could not be happier to see you two celebrate your love today, and I know your love story is going to be my absolute favourite!”

Jake burst into tears even as Mickey tried to hold himself and his husband. Watery-eyed herself, Rose picked up her champagne glass, “if you would all please raise your glasses, and toast to the happy couple as they begin their journey with their first dance!”

With wide smiles and teary eyes, the two made their way to the dance floor as Rose sat down next to Jackie and watched the two lovebirds share their first dance. 

“That was a beautiful toast, Rose! I have such stories to tell when it’s your turn!” Jackie giggled and winked at Adam. 

Adam squeezed Rose’s hand as she glared at her mom. Jackie raised her eyebrows at her daughter as Rose looked away. 

“Hey Adam, be a sweetheart and get me a glass of champagne please?” Jackie nudged the boy.

Adam smiled that bright, sweet smile of his and went away on his mission. As soon as he was out of earshot, Jackie turned to Rose. “That boy is nuts about you and he’s too sweet to say anything but I did not raise my daughter to play with emotions. You tease and flirt, but you don’t hurt, Rose!”

“Oh mum, it’s not like that. I really like him!”

“Rose Marion Tyler, don’t pretend you’ve not been checking out that big-eared buffoon, who calls himself a Doctor, all day! And don’t tell me it was not you who gasped when you saw that he had a date,” Jackie narrowed her eyes at her daughter.

Rose sighed. “Okay mum. Calm down. Look, it’s complicated. I uh… I like him and he doesn’t,” Rose’s voice quavered.

“Oh Rose love, I’m sorry. You should have told me. But still that doesn’t explain Adam. He’s a sweet boy!”

“Uhh, he knows. He asked me about it yesterday. We’re just friends. But I like him… just not enough.”

“And he wants more?” Jackie queried.

Rose nodded miserably.

“Oh love, I’m sorry I brought it up. It’s just that I saw you and the Doctor mooning over each other for weeks and suddenly, you’re not even talking anymore!”

“It is okay mum, I should have told you. I just… we made out at Mickey’s stag-do and it turned out that he was drunk and didn’t really mean to…” Rose’s lower lip trembled as her eyes filled up.

“Oh he did what? The nerve of that man!” Jackie pulled Rose into a hug glaring over at the Doctor, who was standing at the bar.

“Rose, would you dance with me?” Mickey had come over.

“Oh Micks, of course! I would love to!” Rose gave him a big smile and stood up.

As Mickey pulled Rose onto the dance floor, Jackie got up. She was looking for the Doctor and wanted to give him a piece of her mind. She stalked to the bar, where the Doctor was standing withJack and their respective dates. 

“Oi you, big ears!” Jackie poked her finger at the Doctor’s chest.

Jack sensed Jackie’s ire and quickly made his getaway. He took the Doctor’s date, Lynda, by the elbow to drag her out of Jackie’s firing range, leaving the confused Doctor to face the wrath of Rose’s mum alone. 

The Doctor was taken aback at Jackie’s intrusion. During his few encounters with Rose’s mum, she had seemed an innocuous sort of woman, albeit a terrible cook. This anger reminded him very much of Rose, and he was confused.

“Look, I’ve seen you look at my daughter with those puppy dog eyes, so what’s this with not meaning to be kissin’ her? My daughter is not someone you can toy with, and if you do boy, you better run from me!”

The Doctor was irritated. He had had it! For two weeks he’d heard the same accusations from Mickey, from Jack and even Jake had chimed in! He was tired. He was annoyed. And he was angry. 

“Listen here! I don’t want to hurt her! I like her, you mad woman! How could I not? She’s perfect! She’s talented, she’s funny, and I think she’s just fantastic! But she regrets what happened between us! She told me that it was a mistake! And listen, Rose is a grown woman and she doesn’t need you sticking up for her. She’s quite the fireball herself! She’s brilliant and I cannot stop thinking about her, even if she doesn’t think about me! So don’t get all self-righteous and tell me that I am toying with her emotions when mine are in a right mess over her!”

A ringing silence followed the Doctor’s angry shouting. People milling around the bar had grown quiet, and the music from the dance floor seemed to be fading into the background. Personally, he couldn’t realize that he’d said all that, in a public setting at that. He also felt bad for having yelled at Jackie. As he opened his mouth to apologize to her, she was, strangely enough, smirking at him.

“You… you like me?”

No wait, she was smirking at someone standing behind him. Rose’s hesitant voice made him tense up, as Jackie cleared off. “Told ya, sweetie!”

The Doctor turned around to face Rose, “uh look Rose…”

“No! Don’t. Just don’t… you, you… you said all those things,” Rose couldn’t believe what she was hearing. The second Mickey had pointed out that Jackie was storming over to the Doctor; she had swung him into Jake’s waiting arms and ran to stop her mother from doing something unspeakable. Right now, she was numb with disbelief. “But you said, you didn’t want to! Jack said he spiked your drink. You stopped talking to me.”

“Look Rose, can we not do this right now? It’s Mickey’s wedding.”

At that precise moment, the band paused and Mickey’s voice came over the system, “Rosie, he’s been a doofus, and so have you. If you two could please just kiss and get it over with, I’d like to see my best friend happy on my wedding day. Oh and also, this lot is incredibly thirsty and the bar is roaring so I’d like that fifty from Jack, ta very much!”

The crowd roared with laughter as both Rose and the Doctor blushed. Rose took his hand and pulled him out the enclosure amidst cheers and whistles. 

The wedding venue was beautiful. The party was in the back garden, and Rose lead him through the clubhouse to the front gardens, away from the music and the people.

As she whirled around to face the Doctor, he took two steps to close the distance between them and kissed her. Surprised, Rose squeaked into his lips and pulled away breathless. “Look, we need to talk.”

The Doctor looked sheepish and stepped back. “Sorry… I thought that’d be okay.”

“It was... it is… I just… I want to clarify something. So uh… you like me? Like seriously?”

The Doctor smiled sheepishly and nodded.

“Why?” Rose whispered, “I mean, you’re this amazing man, who’s travelled and done so much! I’ve never even left home properly.”

The Doctor closed the distance between them. “Because you are Bad Wolf.”

Rose shuddered at his use of her alias again and pulled him in by his lapels for a kiss. It started soft, her lips gliding over his, his tongue poking at hers. And then suddenly, it wasn’t. It was the pent-up desire, teeth clashing, and an overwhelming need to melt her body into him.

The Doctor backed her up against a tree, and pulled her left leg around his waist, hiking up her dress. Rose groaned into his mouth, as he ground into her.

A catcall from the venue broke them apart. They stared at each other, giggling after a few seconds.

“Oh, you look gorgeous.” She did. Her hair was mussed by his fingers, her lips swollen red, and her chest heaving and flushed. He couldn’t resist, his fingers slid down her neck to tilt it as his lips found a spot under her ear and sucked. Rose’s loud moan sent a shock down to his hardening cock. He breathed into her ear, “I’ve been dreaming of this for so long.” Rose whimpered as his hot breath tickled her. The gravely northern burr was solely responsible for ruining her underwear, she decided. 

“Oh yes, your lips taste differently than your skin tastes here. I wonder what the rest of you tastes like,” the Doctor mused wondered with a waggle of his eyebrows as Rose groaned. “I wonder what you will feel like when I’m inside you.” He pulled her leg higher up on his waist, grinding his pelvis into hers, as Rose choked on a moan and her head fell forward onto his shoulder.

“Oi you two, get a room!” Jack’s voice called out. 

The Doctor stiffened and turned around,shielding Rose from Jack’s eyes, “Bugger off!”

Jack laughed. “That’s the thanks I get for being a good friend? I just came here to tell you that Jackie’s on her way out. And if she busts you pawing at her daughter, well… god be with you!"

The Doctor reluctantly pulled back and helped Rose straighten her dress. “How about we move this somewhere private?”

Rose’s voice was husky as she ran her fingers down his chest, “Private and close-by! I can’t wait to see what’s underneath this.” 

“Oh, I would never make you wait. Well, I might, but you would enjoy that!” The Doctor promised with a salacious grin as he pulled her into the parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the reason for the rating, so if you'd rather skip it consider this a heads-up! :)


	8. Doing It, Finally

They made their way, stealing kisses and giggling as they stumbled in the darkness. Reaching the TARDIS, the Doctor leaned against it and pulled Rose in for a kiss. The frantic passion was gone; all that remained was a slow glide of tongues, and wet kisses that Rose traced over his lower jaw.

“So, Doctor,” Rose murmured between kisses, “are we driving somewhere?”

The Doctor shivered as Rose’s lips found his pulse point and sucked on it, “No…uh. Can’t… ah. Can’t drive. Been drinkin’ a bit.”

“Oh, and here I thought you were so impressive!” Rose looked up at him, her pupils blown and licking her swollen lips.

The Doctor growled in response, pulling her flush against his chest. His other hand fiddled with the handle on the door. He got it open and pulled away from Rose.

“Give us a mo’,’” and he knelt inside, shifting things. This gave Rose a wonderful view of his firm behind. Rose giggled, and suddenly the Doctor felt a swat on his butt.

“Oi, no distractions! I’m workin’ here!” His rumbling voice echoed from the car. Rose clutched his waist and lowered her hands to his crotch, which made him moan loudly. The Doctor grabbed her hand as it hovered over his clothed erection, and turned around swiftly to face her. He pulled her in the car as he scooted back, and with his foot managed to close the door.

They stared at each other, breathing heavily in the confines of the still car. Rose could make out a flat space, the Doctor had manoeuvred the front seats to lie flat. “Huh… it seems bigger on the inside.”

The Doctor smiled, and pulled Rose onto his lap, pushing her legs to rest on either side of him. They both groaned as Rose ground herself on his cock. The Doctor put his hands in Rose’s hair, pulling out the clip that was holding it together, running his fingers through it. “Oh I’ve been wanting to do this for weeks now!”

“What,” Rose murmured, breathless, against his lips, “play with my hair? Or having me grind my pussy on your cock?”

The Doctor stopped. He stared owlishly at Rose. “You should say things like that more often.” His gravelly voice was cracking.

Rose smirked and continued to kiss down his neck, finding that spot again and bit down. Hard enough to leave a mark, and then soothed it with her tongue.

“There! Now, everyone’ll know you’re taken!”

“I didn’t take you to be the possessive type,” the Doctor replied as he tried to bunch up Rose’s dress.

“Oh didn’t you know Doctor, wolves are very protective of their mates,” Rose growled as she slid off his lap to mouth at his crotch. Even as she reached over to untuck his trousers, the Doctor’s hands stopped her.

“I wouldn’t last very long if you do that. And I want to do something very different.”

Rose gave him a huge grin, and a wink before pulling herself back up on his lap but not removing her hand. She slid it inside his trousers to find he was not wearing underwear, “Oh no! No underwear, oh my naughty, naughty Doctor!” Her hands found him hot, and hard.

“Oh I … Stop…aahh.” He arched into her hand, pushing his trousers down with the other hand. Her hand was lazily stroking him. Pleasurable, but not enough to bring him off.

He opened his eyes to see her watching his cock in fascination, her tongue peeking out from between her teeth. The sight made him impossibly harder, and he leaked a bit. Rose swiped at his head, and brought the wet finger to her mouth. Locking eyes with him, she licked her finger and sucked it into her mouth with an obscene sound. Snarling with desire, he pulled her towards him and slid off the seat, pushing her back on it.

Kissing her fiercely, he tasted himself on her tongue. Moaning at the flavour, his hands moved to the hem of her dress, which he had managed to bunch up to her waist. Pulling away, he pulled it up over her head. She was not wearing a bra. He stared at her breasts, watching as they moved while she panted.. His fingers hovered over the nipples, not yet daring to touch.

Rose hissed, and arched her breasts into his hands. As he palmed them, she pulled him closer for a kiss. As teeth clacked, he began trailing kisses down her neck and onto her chest. He kissed around her breasts, the undersides; licking and tasting everything but the nipple.

At Rose’s frustrated sigh, the Doctor chuckled against her breast and finally swooped to lick at her right nipple. Laving it with his tongue, he sucked on it as Rose breathed out a moan. His hand made sure the other was not neglected. Nibbling, he ghosted kisses over to the left breast and repeated his worship of her perfect breasts. 

“Oh,” he rumbled against her nipple, “your nipples are so sweet. Let’s see how everything else compares, hm?” As he pulled back, Rose realized what he meant and shuddered.

He began kissing his way down her stomach. Lowering himself cross-legged on the car floor, he threw her legs on either side of his head. Rose moaned as his warm breath ghosted over her soaked knickers

“Sshh, you don’t want to draw attention,” he grinned evilly as his fingers traced the damp patch on her knickers.

“Oh, you are an evil, evil man! Ohh,” Rose’s hips bucked as his fingers snuck underneath her knickers. Not wanting to wait, Rose brought her hands from where they were clutching the seat to remove her underwear. The Doctor helped her shimmy out of them, and put his hands on her bum to pull her crotch towards him so she was lying low in the seat.

“Oh wait,” Rose said, “I’m naked! In a car!” She tried to sit up.

The Doctor ghosted a breath over her soaked pussy. “The windows are tinted, so nobody can see in. Now, stop distracting me from my task.”

Rose relaxed back into the seat only to jump as she felt his tongue trace the outline of her lips. He dipped his tongue into her, a slow stroke from bottom to the top. She couldn’t stop moaning. When his tongue touched her clit, she almost arched off the seat. The Doctor put a hand on her waist to keep her in place.

Heady with her taste and scent, the Doctor wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked lightly. Rose’s hands found their way into his short hair and as he felt her tighten her fingers, he growled into her pussy. The vibrations drove Rose insane, and she was soon sobbing for relief as the Doctor continued to suckle softly at her clit while working two fingers in and out of her.

“Oh please, please… Oh!”

The Doctor pulled away with a wet plop, and Rose groaned at the sight. His lips were glistening with her juices and she sat up to pull him for a kiss, licking herself off his mouth. “Want you…now,” she breathed as she brought his wet fingers up and sucked them deep into her mouth, groaning at her the taste of herself. 

The Doctor maneuvered them so she was on top of him and bearing down on his cock. She rubbed the head of his cock on her clit. They both moaned as Rose arranged herself properly on his lap.

“Wait, wait…I’m not wearing a condom,” the Doctor stopped her as she tried to lower herself on him.

Rose was not having it, “I’m on birth control and Jack told me you have lived the life of a hermit. Can we get on?” she said with gritted teeth, and she continued to rub herself on his cock.

The Doctor gasped at her words, put his hands on her bum and pulled her down on him. They both groaned as Rose sank down.

“Gimme… gimme a minute,” the Doctor breathed into Rose’s ear as she bottomed out.

She was hot and tight, and impatient. Rose was wriggling on his lap, when the Doctor smacked her butt cheek and nodded at her.

Rose locked her hands behind his head for support and started moving. Their lips met, unable to kiss for want of breath, they kept breathing into each other’s mouths, unwilling to be parted.

As Rose’s thrusts stuttered, the Doctor twisted and started thrusting from below, holding onto her waist with one hand, just so he was hitting that sweet spot inside her. His other hand found its way between them to rub at her clit.

“I ahh… not going to last….” Rose sobbed as the Doctor’s thumb rubbed her clit.

“Come for me, Bad Wolf,” he whispered in her ear, sucking on her earlobe as Rose sobbed and shattered around him, the clenching wringing his own orgasm from deep within.

As they both lay panting against each other, Rose whispered kissed across his shoulder and their mouths lazily met. It was a sloppy, satisfied kiss. The Doctor eased Rose off of him, making sure to clean her up with his pocket kerchief. At that, Rose giggled. “You didn’t even take off your shirt!”

“No I didn’t.” They both burst into a hearty laugh.

“I told you I was impressive!” The Doctor chuckled.

“That you were, Doctor! That you were.” Rose pulled him in for another kiss.

They were rudely interrupted by banging on the car door and Jack’s voice rang out, “You two have precisely five minutes before they leave and Mickey’s not going to be happy if you’re not there to say goodbye, Rosie!”

The two scrambled for their clothes. Amidst knocking knees and elbows, they managed to get dressed and exit the car to see Jack grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

“So Rosie, was he amazing?” Jack asked as they walked back.

“Jack, why don’t you be a dear and get me a drink. I’m parched!” Rose grumbled at him.

“I can’t imagine why!” Jack twinkled even as he hurried away from the Doctor’s glare.

The party was winding down, and Mickey and Jake were at the centre saying goodbye. Mickey looked around to see Rose at the entrance, holding hands with the Doctor and he grinned at her. Rose smiled back, as Jake shouted, clearly tipsy, “what are you two still going here? Don’t tell me that’s all he had?”

Jackie’s voice could be heard clearly amongst the throng, “what’d you mean? Is my daughter being inappropriate in public?” 

The Doctor gave Rose a salacious grin that she matched with one of her own. He took her hand and said, “Run!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! If you've stuck with me this long; thank you, thank you, thank you! 
> 
> The title of the fic is from one of my favourite Coldplay albums! 
> 
> I would like to thank my lovely beta, @sequencefairy, once again as she did a marvelous job with this! 
> 
> And a big hug to Caedmon, for being so patient while I annoyed her with teasing anon messages on Tumblr.  
> I'm sorry for the teasing sweetheart! It wasn't planned, it just became something fun and I shall miss it <3 
> 
> This was my first time writing a fic of this length! Any and all feedback will be highly appreciated.  
> Come say hi on tumblr: http://excusemewhileiwagmytail.tumblr.com/


End file.
